gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
CBS Television City
Television City Studios ' (alternatively as "CBS Television City" since the sale of the complex in 2019) is a television studio complex located in the Fairfax District of Los Angeles at 7800 Beverly Boulevard, at the corner of North Fairfax Avenue. It is one of two CBS television studios in southern California — the other is CBS Studio Center, located in the Studio City section of the San Fernando Valley, which houses additional production facilities and the network's Los Angeles local television operations (KCBS and KCAL). Since 1961, it has served as the master control facility for CBS' west coast television network operations; prior to that, it was based at Columbia Square. The company's West Coast radio production center is located more than a mile away to the south, in the Miracle Mile neighborhood. Since Television City opened in 1952, numerous TV shows (including game shows) have been broadcast live or taped at the facility, including many shows not broadcast on CBS. Many films have also been produced in-part at Television City, such as the 1996 feature ''That Thing You Do! starring Tom Hanks and Liv Tyler. During the opening credits of many of the shows taped here, a voice-over announced the phrase "From Television City in Hollywood". The complex currently houses a total of eight separate studios. Backstage tours occasionally take place, with the guests being escorted by a CBS page. The studio is home to three long-running CBS Daytime shows, The Price is Right (since 1972), The Young and the Restless (since 1973), and The Bold and the Beautiful (since 1987). SOLD! to Hackman On December 10, 2018, a news report that CBS corporation (CBS Corp.)CBS Television City sale to Hackman Capital Partners goes through for $750Mannounced that it has signed a definitive agreement for the sale of its iconic 25-acre property and sound stage operations with Los Angeles-based real estate developer Hackman Capital Partners for $750 million. As part of an agreement, Hackman Capital will also have rights to use the Television City trademark in connection with its operation on the property. CBS programs will be continued to be produced on the campus such as The Price is Right, The Young and the Restless, The Bold and the Beautiful and The Late Late Show with James Corden for at least the next five years. It will also obtain office space for CBS Studio International's U.S. headquarters and other company departments currently housed on the site. "The Sale of Television City unlocks significant value, increasing CBS' financial flexibility, including the ability to redeploy capital for strategic growth initiatives such as additional content investment" said Joseph Ianniello, President and Acting CEO CBS Corporation. "At the same time, we will be transitioning this venerable site to a new owner who is committed to its legacy as both a cultural landmark and modern production facility. Hackman Capital has demonstrated terrific stewardship of classic properties, including their development of the landmark Culver Studios". The acquisition of the legendary Television City will add another crown jewel in our portfolio" said Michael Hackman, CEO of Hackman Capital Partners "We have had great success modernizing and transforming real estate into state-of-the-art facilities for notable media, entertainment and content creation companies. With a tremendous operations team already in place, we envision an exciting future for the storied production studio". CBS owns the 40-acre CBS Studios Center in Studio City, California which will remain the company's primary production facility. That campus is home to the broadcast network CBS Television Studios and CBS Television Stations KCBS and KCAL. The transition will be tax efficient, is subject to customary closing conditions including receipt of regulatory approval and is just closed in early 2019. Shows taped at CBS Television City *''$10,000, $25,000, and $100,000 Pyramid'' *''3rd Degree!'' *''The Amateur's Guide to Love'' *''American Idol'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''America's Got Talent'' (2009-11) *''Are You Kidding?'' *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' *''Beat Shazam'' *''Beat the Clock'' (1979 version) *''Bedroom Buddies'' *''Blackout'' *''Body Language'' *''Body Talk'' (1990 pilot) *''Bullseye'' *''Can You Top This?'' *''Card Sharks'' (1986 & 2019 versions) *''Cash Tornado'' *''The Celebrity Game'' *''Celebrity Table Tennis'' *''Child's Play'' *''Contraption'' *''Countdown'' (1974 version) *''Crosswits'' (1986 Version) *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Deal or No Deal'' (early NBC episodes) *''Dirty Rotten Cheater'' *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' *''Don Adams' Screen Test'' *''Double Dare'' (1976 version) *''Double Exposure'' *''Earn Your Vacation'' *''Face the Facts'' *''(Celebrity) Family Feud'' (1988, 1999 & 2016 versions) *''Family Game Night'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gambit'' (1972 version) *''The Game Game'' *''Game Show in My Head'' *''Game Show Moments Gone Bananas'' *''Gameshow Marathon'' *''Give-N-Take'' *''The Gong Show'' (1988 version) *''High Rollers'' (1987 version) *''The Hollywood Game'' *''Hollywood Squares'' (1998 version) *''Hollywood's Talking'' *''The Joker's Wild'' *''Keynotes'' *''Let's Make a Deal'' (Gameshow Marathon) *''Love Connection'' (2017 version) *''Live to Dance'' *''Match Game'' *''Matchmaker'' *''Night Games'' *''No Relation'' *''The Nova Quiz'' *''Now You See It'' (1974 & 1989 versions) *''On a Roll'' (1986 pilot) *''Password'' *''Pet Star'' *''Pictionary'' (1997 version) *''Place the Face'' *''Press Your Luck'' (1983 & 2019 versions) *''The Price is Right'' *''Rock Star'' *''Rodeo Drive'' *''Sex Wars'' *''Show Me the Money'' *''Skating with the Stars'' *''Spin-Off'' *''Star Words'' *''Stump the Stars'' *''Survivor'' (includes finale and reunions) *''TattleTales'' *''Tell it to Groucho'' *''That's My Line'' *''There's One in Every Family'' *''Tic Tac Dough'' (1978 CBS Version) *''TKO'' (1989 pilot) *''To Tell the Truth'' (2016 version) *''Trust Me, I'm a Game Show Host‎‎'' *''Twenty One'' (1982 Pilot) *''Video Village'' *''Wanna Bet?'' (1993 version) *''What Do You Have in Common?'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Whew!'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Xuxa'' *''You Don't Know Jack'' *''Your Surprise Package'' Gallery '''Password PTVCity.JPG|1964 CBSTVCityPasswordC.jpg CBSTVCityPasswordD.jpg TVCityPassword1966.jpg TVCityPassword1966B.jpg CBSTVCityPasswordE.jpg CBSTVCityPasswordF.jpg The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIR.jpg|1972 CBS_TV_Jenny_Jones_'79.png CBS-TV_TPIR'81.png CBSTVCity-TPIR1.jpg|1983 CBSTVCity-TPIR2.jpg|1997 CBSTVCity-TPIR3.jpg|Shown like this during a credit roll. This was taken during the 25th Anniversary celebration of The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIR4.jpg|1999 cbs final.PNG|2010 - Taken during Rich Fields' last show with The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIRDrew.jpg|2014 CBSTVCity-TPIR94 (1).jpg|1994 Primetime Doug Davidson era CBSTVCity-TPIR94 (2).jpg|Is that Little Red Riding Hood I see there? CBSTVCity_TPIR94(3).png Match Game CBS-TV MG'73 Pilot B.jpg Tumblr oaf1kw6MSs1rv269fo6 1280.png CBS-TV_MG'73_Mistake.PNG CBSTVCity-MG.jpg|Taken from an episode of the 1973-1982 Rayburn version CBS_Television_City_MG.jpg|From Match Game '98 CBS_Television_City_MG'98.jpg|Taken from another episode of Match Game '98 Family Feud CBSTVCity-FF88.jpg TVCityFFChallenge.jpg CBSTVCity_Family_Feud_1999.png Now You See It CBSTVCity-NYSI74a.jpg|From the First Show CBSTVCity-NYSI74b.jpg|From the Finale CBSTVCity-NYSI89.jpg|From 1989 NYSI1989FinaleCBSTVCity.png|From the 1989 series finale. Tattletales CBSTVCity-TT74.jpg|1974 CBSTVCity-TT82.jpg|1982 - Only shown during a credit roll Double Dare (1976) CBS-TV_DD.PNG|Double Dare 1976 CBSTVCity-DD.jpg|Double Dare 1976 Beat the Clock (1979) CBSTVCity-BTC79b.jpg CBSTVCity-BTC79.jpg The Joker's Wild CBSTVCity-TJW69.PNG|1969 CBSTVCity-TJW72 (B).jpg|1972 CBSTVCity-TJW72.jpg|1973 CBSTVCity-TJW75.jpg|1975 Finale Whew! CBSTVCity-Whew1.jpg|Kinda small font over there at the end. CBSTVCity-Whew2.jpg|That's a little better, now I see it. CBSTVCityWhewD.jpg CBSTVCityWhewC.jpg Child's Play CBSTVCity-CP82.jpg CBSTVCity-CP83.jpg CBSTVCity-CPFinale.jpg Card Sharks (1986) CBSTVCity-CS86.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86b.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86c.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86d.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86e.jpg The New $25,000/$100,000 Pyramid CBSTVCity-25kpyr1.jpg|1982-1984 CBSTVCity-25kpyr2.jpg|1984-1988 CBSTVCity-100kpyr1.jpg CBSTVCity-100kpyr2.jpg Press Your Luck CBSTVCity-PYL1.jpg CBSTVCity-PYL2.jpg CBSTVCity-PYL3.jpg Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 11.jpg Wheel of Fortune CBSTVCity-WOFBG.jpg|Wheel of Fortune 1989 CBSTVCityWheelB.jpg|Wheel of Fortune 1991 Hollywood Squares CBSTVCity-HS65.jpg|Hollywood Squares Pilot 1965 CBSTVCity-Hollywood_Squares_1998.png|Hollywood Squares Series 1998 Other Shows CBSTVCityCelebrityGame.jpg|The Celebrity Game 1964 CBSTVCity-Gambit.jpg|Gambit 1973 CBSTVCity-Hollywood's_Talking.jpg|Hollywood's Talking 1973 CBSTVCity-TTD78.jpg|Tic Tac Dough 1978 CBSTVCity That's My Line.jpg|That's My Line 1980 CBS_Television_City.jpg|Body Language 1984, only shown during credit roll. CBSTVCity-Jackpot84pilot.jpg|Jackpot 1984 Pilot CBSTVCity_Crosswits_1986.png|Crosswits 1986 CBSTVCity-MITB.jpg|Money in the Blank 1987 Pilot Blackout CBS Television City Logo.png|Blackout 1988 CBSTVCity-Xuxa.jpg|Xuxa 1993 CBSTVCity-Pictionary.jpg|Pictionary 1998 Link Official Site YouTube Video CBS 50 Years from TV City - Game Shows Category:Television Studios